1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal restraining devices and more particularly pertains to a new Rotatable Animal Tether Device for allowing free rotation of a secured leash and reduces the tangling and knotting of the leash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal restraining devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal restraining devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art animal restraining devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,487; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,701; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,692; U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,506; U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,091; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,818.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Rotatable Animal Tether Device. The inventive device includes a shaft member having an upper end and a lower end adapted for insertion into the ground, a top disk member and a bottom disk member being spaced apart and both being fixedly mounted on the upper end of the shaft member. A rotating disk member having a tab portion included on its outer perimeter is positioned between the top disk member and the bottom disk member. The rotating disk member is rotatably mounted on the upper end of the shaft member to permit free rotation of the rotating disk member around the upper end of the shaft member. The end of a flexible member for securing an animal, such as a leash, is attached to the tab portion of the rotating disk member. To help prevent an animal tethered to the device from pulling the shaft out of the ground, the lower end of the shaft is inserted into the ground so that the bottom disk member is resting on the surface of the ground.
In these respects, the Rotatable Animal Tether Device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing free rotation of a secured leash and reduces the tangling and knotting of the leash.